


Orbiting Bodies

by PipMer



Series: Parties [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Relationship, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone comes to certain conclusions as they observe Sherlock and John acting as party hosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbiting Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maladroitoracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladroitoracle/gifts).



> maladroitoracle is almost finished with her thesis, so I thought I would write her a little drabble as a reward. She requested an outsider's POV on Sherlock's feelings towards John. This is what I whipped up. Congratulations, my friend :)
> 
>  

 

 

Mycroft sat on the sofa, clutching his brandy glass as he watched Sherlock and John entertain their party guests.   He found himself enraptured by the two flatmates as they separately made their rounds.  They probably weren’t even aware of the statement their body languages were making to the rest of the room.

 

Well, making to Mycroft, at least.  Who knew what the other unobservant idiots were or were not seeing?

 

The two unconsciously tracked each other’s movements.  Each one was constantly aware of where he was in relation to the other.   As they circled the sitting room, individually tending to their friends, their orbits invariably tightened as they drew closer and closer together.  Mycroft’s mouth twitched.  He was sure they weren’t even aware of it themselves, which only added to his considerable amusement.  The next time he brought the subject up to Sherlock, he would show him the video surveillance of this very evening.  Maybe then his brother would acknowledge his growing attachment to the doctor. 

 

For now, he would keep his observations to himself.  Who knew how valuable this ammunition could be, when used for the right purposes.  Until then, Sherlock and John’s developing bond would remain his secret.  

 

Or perhaps not, he thought, as Sherlock and John stood together underneath the mistletoe and the room held its collective breath.

 


End file.
